The present invention relates to a novel flame retardant polycarbonate resin composition and more particularly, to a flame retardant polycarbonate resin composition comprising a polycarbonate resin and a specific nuclear substituted benzoic acid.
Polycarbonate resin has superior mechanical properties and superior heat resistance. Polycarbonate is used in parts of machine as engineering plastic and also used in electric appliances and household furniture. Polycarbonate is flamable because it consists essentially of carbon and hydrogen as are other organic polymer.
In order to make polycarbonate resin flame retardant, flame retardants such as organohalides and phosphates have been incorporated, or in combination with such flame retardants, auxiliary flame retardants such as metal oxides, e.g., antimony trioxide, have been incorporated.
Recently, the standards for the safety of polycarbonate resin, such as the UL standards, have been increasingly tightened. Therefore, highly flame retardant polycarbonate resin has been strongly desired.
Such highly flame retardant polycarbonate resin can be prepared by adding a large amount of flame retardant. Addition of such a large amount of flame retardant, however, deteriorates the physical properties of the polycarbonate resin itself and furthermore, creates various problems resulting from the thermal decomposition of the flame retardant during melt-molding, such as discoloration of the polycarbonate resin, corrosion of molding machines due to the formation of harmful corrosive gases, and deterioration of the operation circumstances. Furthermore, problems such as reduction in the weather resistance of the molded product and formation of harmful gases during burning thereof, and the poisonous nature of the flame retardant itself, arise.